The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge No. 2: Princess Snorebucks credits
Title and Copyright Screen * "The Powerpuff Girls™ Learning Challenge #2: Princess Snorebucks" ** © 2003 Riverdeep Interactive Learning Limited. and its licensors. · Version 1.0. · All rights reserved ** Cartoon Network the logo, "The Powerpuff Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Cartoon Network · All rights reserved ** (sO2) Opening Logos * The Learning Company * Cartoon Network Interactive * TM & © Cartoon Network (sO2) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment™ Opening Titles * "The Powerpuff Girls™ Learning Challenge #2: Princess Snorebucks" Ending Credits The Learning Company: Design Phase * Brand Producer: Carolyn Nachand * Senior Producer: Craig R. Bocks * Design Lead: Pete Shoemaker * Designer: Michael Brown * Design Senior Artist: Pamela Stalker * Lead Education Designer: Alex Watson * Education Designer: Gina Morimoto * Design Team: Pete Shoemaker, Susan Nachand-Prestidge, Brian Burge, Joy Steurwald, Parissa Kargahi, Alex Watson, Brian Tepper * Creative Director: Kenny Dinkin * Art Director: Nick Stern * Spanish Language Consultant: Madeleine Gomez The Learning Company: Development Phase * Producer: Jula Falvey * Associate Producer: Conal Markey * Project Coordinator: Jean O'Brien * Lead Development Artist: Jean O'Brien * Artists: Kyle Hand, Kristina Higuchi, Katie West, Marc Diamond, Trevor Courtney, Roger Grogan * Movie Animations: Animotion Inc. * Engineering: Darrell Fetzer, Sergel Parol, Patrick Malone * Installers: Michael Cordner, Ciara O'Sullivan * QA Lead: Brendan Doherty * QA Tester: Vincent McCarthy * User Guide: Ita Cosgrove, Chris Stevens * Printables: Karen Wogan, Chris Stevens * Music Arrangement: Conal Markey * Sound Design: Richard Speedie * Audio Engineering: Richard Speedie * Post Production Audio Engineering: Steven Hogan * Intellectual Property and Contracts Administrator: Arlette Labat * Assistant General Counsel: Douglas Reilly * Associate Brand Manager: Alison Brennan * Director of Marketing: Vandana Mehra The Learning Company: Creative Services * Project Managers: Lisa Wilson, Barbara Ashbaugh * Special Thanks: Solveig Pederson, Star Stephenson, All the kids who helped us test our product! , Collette Sunderman, Tom Kane * Voice Talent and Recording ** Blossom - Catherine Cavadini ** Bubbles - Tara Strong ** Buttercup - E.G. Daily ** Professor Utonium - Tom Kane ** Narrator - Tom Kenny ** Fuzzy Lumpkins - Jim Cummings ** Princess Morbucks - Jennifer Hale ** Roach Coach - Roger L. Jackson ** Ace/Billy/Grubber/Snake - Jeff Glen Bennett * Dialogue Director: Collette Sunderman * Character Voices Recorded at: Salami Studios * Aftra Signator: Lismar Productions Cartoon Network * Creator of "The Powerpuff Girls": Craig McCracken * Senior Manager, Interactive: Chelsea Reeves * Manager, Interactive: Lara Kiang * Senior Designer: Jay Rogers * Story Editor: Amy Keating Rogers * Cover Artists: Darren Hunt, Michelle Parrish McKnight * Special Thanks: Jamie Porges, Ed Murrieta, Eric Nelson, Valentina Zaldana Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * Producer: Heidi Behrendt * Executive Producer: Brett Skogen * Vice President, Interactive Entertainment: Philippe Erwin * Director, Interactive Entertainment: Scott Johnson * Marketing: Susannah Payne Scott, Jim Molinaro * Special Thanks: Marielle Henault, Gary Sheinwald, Jason Ades, Eric Bram, Geraldine Wong, Louise McTighe The Learning Company: Design Phase * Audio Lead: Brian Burge Cartoon Network * Cartoon Network Enterprises: John Friend Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:The Learning Company Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge Series Category:Rated E Games